My Curse
by Mandy9258920022
Summary: Seto Kaiba, caught in a sickness and enemy he doesn't understand, caught in a sadness that can never end, can he escape? Or is he fated to to trust the last person he would ever want to? YAOI SxS
1. Unknown Sickness

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh…Only Seto Kaiba could afford that…

Note: YAOI!!! Don't like, don't read!

A/N: Some of you might remember this story from another one of my pen names, probably Mandy925892002. It will be a lot different from that one, so if you've read the other one, know that this one will be different.

My Curse

Ch1 – Unknown Sickness

Seto Kaiba, CEO of the prestigious Kaiba Corp., was typing away at his computer, trying to tie up loose ends so he could get at least a few hours of sleep. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair as he heaved a sigh. Tired azure eyes glanced at the computer clock in the right hand corner of the screen. It was four o'clock and he was due at work at eight. Kaiba usually didn't worry about how much sleep he got; he understood that running a company is a full-time job, so sleep is just another luxury.

However, lately, he had been feeling occasionally dizzy and had headaches that pounded and reverberated throughout his whole body. Seto sighed again, shut down his computer, and laid in his bed, not even bothering to change clothes.

Seto woke that morning with a splintering headache. Chills surfaced on his skin and his lips and fingernails had a bluish tinge to them.

_'There is no way I can work and be halfway useful. I'll just take the day off, sleep some more, and work the rest of the day from home.'_

Seto phoned the corporation to inform the people there that he was taking the day off, then rolled over and fell asleep.

Three hours later, Seto woke…And immediately, his stomach was determined to rid itself of sickness. After lying huddled in the bathroom for thirty minutes or so, Kaiba moved towards his room once more. For the rest of the day, he ate little, drank much, and slept. But, every time he would wake, he would be overcome by chills, sickness, or headaches. So Seto, unknown to the rest of the world and even to himself, was rotting away, the disease tearing him apart from the inside.

_'If only Mokuba was still here…He always helped me through my illnesses.'_

Seto's brother, Mokuba, was the only family he had. Then, two years ago, he experienced a terrible car crash. His body was crushed and his deformed body and organs were barely kept alive by life support. Four days after the accident, Seto ordered the doctors to take him off the machines; he would never recover enough from his injuries to live off life support again and that's no way to live.

Losing his only family had done something to Seto; now he trusted no one and, aside from work, never interacted with a human being. Seto was sure that if he died, no one would care. No one, that is, except a certain duelist who had never given up hope on befriending the man…

Yugi hurriedly ran out the door of his grandfather's game shop and bolted in the direction of Seto Kaiba's mansion. He had tried calling him numerous times, but no one ever answered. He called Kaiba Corp. and found out that Seto had taken the day off due to sickness. Yugi, worried about his cold-hearted rival, left the Kame Game Shop and headed towards Seto's home.

Yugi banged on the thick oak door, determined to be let inside. His knocks became more urgent and just when he was about to walk over to the window, the door miraculously opened.

Seto looked down at the boy whose persistent knocking had torn his last nerve. "What do you want?" Seto asked his gaze sharp and cold.

"I came to see if you were alright! I had a funny feeling you were in trouble and when I found out you were sick, I came to see if you were alive! Ever since your brother's death you talk to no one; this loneliness can't be good Kaiba!" Yugi stopped momentarily to catch his breath.

"Look, Yugi, even if I was in trouble I wouldn't ask for your help. Being pitied or befriended is not one of my goals in life. And secondly, how dare you bring up Mokuba's death! At a time like this when I'm already sick…What nerve! I suggest you turn right back around and go home."

Yugi threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine. But first, take this," Yugi said, handing him a vial. "Yami said he sensed dark magic coming from your mansion. I think it might have to do with your illness. So please, just take it."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll send Yami here and he'll send your mind to the Shadow Realm!"

Seto looked to see if Yugi was joking, but one look at his stubborn face told him Yugi was dead serious.

"Fine," Seto growled, snatching the vial and slamming the door in his face.

As he walked inside, he noticed some instructions on the side of the vial. They read: Take with water and take it all at once. Seto filled a glass with water, looked at the bluish-green liquid and drank it in one gulp.

_'If Yami wanted me dead, he would have killed be by now.'_

------------------

"Sir, we have a slight problem."

"What is it?" a masculine voice snarled.

"Our victim has survived the disease. Apparently, he was given an antidote."

"I thought only Egyptians knew the cure!"

"I'm sorry, sir, we don't know how he got a hold of it."

"Find out now! Seto Kaiba must be destroyed before fate decides to play her hand!"


	2. Yami's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (No!!! Say it isn't so!!!)

My Curse

Ch2 – Yami's Gift

Shortly after Seto had drunk the potion, he laid back down on his bed in hopes of regaining some strength. He sighed and visibly relaxed when his body came in contact with royal blue silk sheets and a soft pillow. He had done no more than close his eyes when sleep finally enveloped him.

-----------

Exodus, a young man of twenty or so years, nervously paced up and down a dimly lit shallow hall. His light blond locks kept falling in front of his eyes as he watched his feet follow the same path up and down the hall. His hands were clasped behind his back and his cape billowed out slightly behind him. The black velvet cape settled gently on his shoulders as a small pin held it together below his neck. Aside from the cape, he also wore a gray muscle shirt and tight black leather pants, as well as soft brown boots. His pacing stopped as one of the hallways opened and a woman stepped out. Exodus' eyes lifted from the ground, settling on the frightened female, causing a gasp as blood red eyes met her's with an acute coldness.

"Did you need something?" the man asked, his voice surprisingly boyish in nature.

"Ihavethereportsyourequested," the woman hastily said in one breath; his cold stare had rattled her. She made a move to go up to him, rather hesitantly, but Exodus stopped her.

"Just put it on my desk," he growled as she stopped in mid stride.

"Yes sir," the woman replied; then made a hasty retreat.

The man continued walking, a sigh escaping his lips.

_'Where did I go wrong? I was **sure **the poison would work. Only Atemu knew the antidote; that's what my father told me years ago. My forefather, Climax, tried to take the Pharaoh's position by poisoning him, but he found out before he could go through with it. Throughout the generations, the recipe for this poison was passed down, along with the fact that only Atemu knew the cure. Perhaps he passed it down also to his offspring?'_

Exodus' thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called further down the hallway. He quickly strode down the hallway; the voice had sounded like one of the workers.

When he finally reached the end of the hall, he found a very dead worker; a dagger was lodged in his chest and blood poured out of his lifeless body. In front of the worker was a scrap of paper; a note. He knelt down and picked it up, mindful of the blood, and read it:

_Son of Climax,_

_I highly advise you **not **to attempt to use the potion again. I am watching you and will make sure you pay if you do not obey. Atemu was not the only one who knew the cure; his name will be revealed soon enough. I dearly hope we do not cross paths again…_

Exodus' hand clenched around the note. _'Does this person seriously believe I'll stop my attempts to take Seto's corporation? Perhaps it will take more persuasion on my part. The poison, at this time, has failed and his brother's death did not affect him as I had hoped. I suppose I'll just have to try again…'_

_---------_

Seto's eyes lazily flickered open as sunlight poured into the room. He blinked several times so his eyes could adjust to the acute brightness. He carefully sat up and gazed around his room with new found energy.

_'I guess the potion worked…I feel fine, as if nothing happened.'_

Seto swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked into his bathroom; he would go back to work today and _try _to catch up on what work he missed yesterday.

At four o'clock, Seto was hastily filling out paper work, trying to catch up. The soft scraping of the pen stopped suddenly as his secretary came into view.

"Yes?" the CEO questioned.

"There is a package for you, Mr. Kaiba," the woman politely responded, gesturing to the box she currently held in her hands. "It was marked urgent, so I figured you needed to see it right away."

"Place it on that table to your right."

"Yes sir," the woman responded, placing the parcel on the small end table; then left as she bowed slightly.

The pen's scratch continued as soon as she left, but Seto could not keep his eyes from floating over to the package. Finally, after an hour of his mind floating between work and the box, he rose from his chair and walked over to it. He opened it, sliding his fingers under the tabs on the side and flipping it open, and was surprised to see a short letter lying on top of a purple velvet drawstring bag. He lifted the note from its position and carefully unfolded it:

_Seto Kaiba,_

_I know you are not one to accept gifts, but please take this. There is an evil lurking about that wants us dead; don't deny it, you've already experienced this creature's wrath twice. Please take the item inside the velvet bag, it will help you. Keep an eye out; I have dealt with this person before; he's not one to be taken lightly._

_-Yami_

_NOTE: If you must rid yourself of the item, DON'T just throw it away somewhere. Please return it to me so I can keep it in safe keeping, as I have been doing._

Seto was slightly surprised that the pharaoh was helping him, and part of him just wanted to discard the box without another thought. But he found himself reaching, instead, for the bag; as he picked it up, he noticed it was heavier than it looked and contained what appeared to be a ball with a stick in it. He pulled on the strings, opening the bag, and tipped it upside down. In a blur of gold, an object fell to his hand, and the hand closed in reflex as the object touched it. He gasped lightly in surprise, for the object was the Sennen Rod.

_'What in **Ra's name **is Yami trying to prove, trying to accomplish? I am **not **Seth, I don't possess special powers, and he knows it! Could it be…Some other reason?'_

Seto's eyes narrowed at the golden object clasped in his hand, but he made no move to discard it. _'I suppose it couldn't hurt…to hang on to it for a little while.'_


End file.
